the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 419
NeS1 Post 419 opens with a short Non-Story Note with Losien the Writer complimenting Gebohq the Writer on his last post, NeS1 Post 418. Losien Simon has met up with Joe the Sound Guy and Joe asks why she is so hard on herself. She then tells him a 'story' of a girl who meets with a guy who likes her, but she just wants his cheese and crackers. Joe works out that this is the story of him and her and is devastated that she just wants his cheese and crackers. Losien admits that she doesn't know what she wants. Joe leaves, telling her to call him when she's figured it out. Losien then leaves to find the rest of the heroes. Post (NSP: I really like it Geb! LOL..it's great...you always make me laugh with your posts about if the story became a movie..you're great at that :-) //Meanwhile, Joe meets up with Losien// Joe: "Losien, why are you always so down on yourself? Everyone, including myself, really likes you. You're a great person, not to mention, you're beautiful." Losien: "Well, it's a really long story." Joe: "Well, I have a lot of time." Losien: "Well, generally speaking.."It's a story, of an ugly lady, who was living in a very small town. She has problems, yes she has problems, and she's not fun to be around..goes on and on) Until, one day when this lady met this fellow, and he felt as if he was destined to be with her...but sooner or later, would he find out...she only wanted him for his cheese and crackers. His cheese and crakers, his cheese and crackers. She only wanted him...for his cheese and crackers" (to the tune of the Brady BunchThe Brady Bunch article, Wikipedia. song) Joe: Staring blankly "You mean, you're only using me for cheese and crackers?" Losien: "Well, no. I mean, I don't know." Joe: "What do you mean?" Losien: "Well, I don't know that either." Joe: "I thought you liked me." Losien: "Well, I don't not (double negatives) like you, it's just..I like cheese and crackers. That's all I'm saying." Joe: (very emotional by now) "I see how it is. A guy comes to try and be your friends, and you only want his cheese and crackers. What kind of person are you?" Losien: "I'm not sure. I've been trying to ask myself that for a long time." Joe: "Well, maybe you should see some kind of specialist." Losien: "What kind of specialist? Do you think I have a mental problem?" Joe: "No. I was talking about the craving for cheese and crackers." Losien: "Oh. I'll think about it." Joe: "Yeah, and if you ever get things straightened out, give me a call." Losien: "Sure." //Joe walks away...leaving Losien by herself// Losien: (to herself) "Well, was it wrong to tell him the story? I think I made a mistake. The first guy to really like me for who I am, and I was using him. Is there any way I can make up for what I've done? He'll probably tell everyone, and I'll never have another friend for as long as I live. Speaking of living, I'm surprised I'm still here. I haven't gotten any more threat letters from Maybe. That's a relief. Hmm.." //Losien wanders off to go find the rest of the cast// References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post